


misfortune

by anchovy_sunshine



Category: JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, M/M, More Ships to come, cursing, jbj is always o7, v random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovy_sunshine/pseuds/anchovy_sunshine
Summary: Things are tough when your school kicks you out of your dorm because you lost your scholarship. But what happens when your brother helps you find some roommates?Awholelot of misfortune consisting of a neat freak and a loud-ass musician who don’t know that they’re in love with each other.(a college!au that no one asked for)





	misfortune

“What do you mean you’re kicking me out of my dorm next year?!” I exclaimed to my administrator, who had to cover her ears because of my loudness.

Tears were starting to form in my eyelids, but quickly I rubbed my them away. Needless to say, I’m pretty pissed off at what’s happening here.

I’m at my last two weeks of my first year in college, and I’m being kicked out of my dorm because I’m losing my scholarship. The scholarship that I worked so goddamn hard for.

Granted, school was hard for me in the beginning because I had trouble getting used to having my own responsibilities. My grades used to be so good in high school but as soon as college came by, it hit me in the face like a fucking truck.

The stress was so overwhelming that I started to drink a lot more with my roommates to ease my problems, but that only seemed to get me further away from my studies. Now that I think about it, I probably have a drinking problem. Soju is delicious.

My administrator gently called my name before placing her arms back on her desk, “I’m sorry, but your grades aren’t high enough for you to keep your scholarship. You don’t have enough money to pay for your dorms now, and the rising freshmen are already looking for rooms and one of them is the one you’re currently in.”

“Having a 3.5 GPA is enough for me to lose my entire scholarship?”

“Your scholarship requires a 3.7 minimum to maintain it, and I see that you have dropped significantly low in the beginning of the semester and you have maintained no change throughout. Given especially that you _did_ get in this school with your grades, Ms. (Y/N), we expect the same- if not- more effort you put in from high school to college.” She snapped with a harsh tone.

Oh god.

“I’ll bring my grades back up! I’ll do anything to be able to keep my scholarship,” I folded my hands together, practically begging at this point.

“I’m sorry, but you won’t have time to bring it back up since we only have two weeks of school left. Even if you did get all A’s in your assignments now, it still won’t be enough.”

I sighed as my shoulders dropped, looking down at my shoes because I felt ashamed. All of these scenarios started to pop up in my head.

Where am I going to live now and how? I mean I could always crash into my brother’s dorm but that would be too burdensome for him and his roommate.

Maybe I can just be homeless out in the alley and make friends with stray cats. And find a job by washing dishes in restaurants.

Yeah, that could work.

I’m also going to ignore the fact that they decided to tell me this now like who the hell decides to tell me _two weeks_ before school ends??

“How am I going to be able to stay in this school if I don’t have a place to live?” I asked.

“Well, there are a few options,” my administrator pulled out a bunch of flyers filled with house and job applications, “These students are in need of roommates and the pay is much lower than it is here. I understand that you may not have enough money, but I suggest you get a part-time job and apply for one of these applications and you should be good to go, Ms. (Y/N). You can find more in the bulletin board close to the cafeteria.”

I skimmed over the flyers and none of them caught my attention. Well, most of them looked sketchy anyway. Nonetheless, I took the flyers and got out of my seat to leave, but not before the administrator says her last words,

“I’m sorry about your loss, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to maintain school. It’s part of life, these misfortunes.”

“I understand. Thank you for the information. I’ll try my best,” I weakly said before leaving the administrator’s office.

The moment the door closed, I crumbled up the flyers and threw them down on the ground in anger. My blood was boiling, my head was spinning, and I definitely feel like throwing up right now. Tears started to form again and I decided to let them out this time. My tear droplets were falling right on top of the crumpled flyers and I reached to pick them up again to just throw them in the trash can.

I shook my head and sniffled before taking out my phone and dialing the only person I can really talk to right now: my brother. It only took two rings before he picked up,

“What’s up?” he asked. I sniffled, and that was enough to make him panic. “Wait- (Y/N), are you _crying_?”

“No, I just have allergies, Sungwoon,” I sarcastically remarked and then snorted, “Yes, I’m crying. Are you at your dorm right now?”

“Yeah, I’m eating lunch with Taehyun-hyung right now. We can save you some food if you want. Are you okay?”

“I’ll explain when I get to your room,” I sighed, “And you’re not going to like it.”

“What does that me-”  
I hung up before he could finish his sentence and went straight to my brother’s dorm. I didn’t even need to knock, knowing that he likes to keep his door unlocked.

I walked in to see Sungwoon (who’s vertically challenged) and his roommate Taehyun (who is also just as vertically challenged) literally stuffing chicken in their faces.

“‘Sup,” Sungwoon said, his mouth filled with food, and Taehyun waved with his chicken wing, and I let out a disgusted noise at the sight. Gross.

“We saved you some drumsticks. Your favorite~” Taehyun hummed and sipped on his drink.

“Thanks, but clean yourselves up will ya?” I grabbed a drumstick and immediately munched the skin off before plopping onto the couch. My brother finished his last chicken and went to wash his hands before taking a chair and sitting across from me.

“So, what’s the bad news?” Sungwoon asked with concern and curiosity in his voice. It didn’t take long to Taehyun to join after, which I didn’t mind either since we got close throughout the semester.

I took a deep breath before talking, “I lost my scholarship, so the school is kicking me out of my dorms next year.”

Both Sungwoon’s and Taehyun’s eyes widened. After a moment of silence, Sungwoon could only manage out, “What?”

“Are you serious?” Taehyun followed up.

“Ya’ll heard me,” I bit off another piece of chicken, “So... I don’t have a place to stay because we’re broke as hell and all the flyers look sketchy.”

“But how could you lose it that easily? What’s your grade right now?” my brother asked.

“A 3.5 and they want a 3.7 minimum.”

“Isn’t that your fault considering you go out to drink with your friends almost like everyday?”

“Yes I get that, I made a shit ton of mistakes,” I frowned at him and bit off my chicken, practically crushing its bone at this point. “Please, just help me. My administrator told me to look for applications for houses and jobs so I can maintain money to be able to room with someone else or something like that.”

“If you want, I could help you find a job. I think my friend named Kenta says where he’s working is hiring right now,” Taehyun spoke up and I beamed at him. I need any opportunity I can get.

“Really?” This is the first time I feel like I’ve smiled today, “That would be great, thanks, Tae.”

“Of course,” he rubs my head in an affectionate way before standing up and pulling out his phone, “I’ll go call him right now and see if they’re hiring.” And he dismisses himself to his room.

Sungwoon sighed as he ran his hand through his newly dyed red hair. Then suddenly, he took my drumstick bone away from my hand and threw it in the trash. “Hey!”

“Honestly, I knew something like this was going to happen,” he spoke up before pulling out his phone. “I know some friends who are looking for a roommate right now for their apartment to share the bill. It’s pretty cheap and they’re still looking.”

“Oh thank God,” I breathed out before stretching my arms out in joy. Things are going more smoothly than I thought. Maybe I really can get through college after all.

“But I don’t know if you’re gonna like the conditions for this, though.”

“I’ll take anything at this point.”

“They’re, uh, both guys.”

What now.

“What? You expect me to room with two guys? How do you know they’re not perverts or something?” I scowled.

“Nah trust me, they won’t lay a finger on you since you’re my sister. Plus, I’ve known them for a pretty long time now through our dance group and they’re cool guys. Kinda weird though,” my brother explained. “But I can understand why you’d be uncomfortable. Men have their kinks.”

I thought about it. They’re men- or boys, but honestly at this point I do need to find a place to stay no matter the circumstances unless I want to remain homeless. And they are Sungwoon’s friends… Considering how nice of a person Taehyun is, they must be nice too.

Right?

“Just give me their numbers.”

“Sweet!” he gave me two unknown numbers. “The first number’s name is Hwang Minhyun. He’s a rising 3rd year and a music major. The second number is Kim Jaehwan, also a music major who’s a rising 2nd year like you. They’ve been best friends for a while and that’s why they’re rooming together but they could use another person when it comes to money. Just get that job Taehyun-hyung is offering you and you should be fine.”

I saved their names in my phone and nodded. “Thanks, Sungwoon. I really appreciate it.” It’s rare for me to ever compliment or appreciate my brother since most of the time we poke fun at each other and spew insults just ‘cause.

For him to look out for me even when he really doesn’t have to, it feels nice.

“No problem. But you owe me now, like big time, little sister.”

 _Of course_ I fucking do. I knew it was too good to be true.

I dropped my shoulders, “What do I have to do this time? Do your laundry for the rest of my life?”

“Nah, I don’t have anything right now but, you just owe me a favor if I ever need it. I probably will need it someday,” he smirked. Just then, Taehyun came back from his phone call.

“Hey, Kenta says that they’re hiring. It’s Starbucks down at where Wall Street is,” he explained.

“Oh, that’s not far from here,” Sungwoon added.

“Yeah, and you gotta interview with his boss, Yoon Jisung. I’ll give you his number.”

“Thanks again, Tae. I’ll make sure to give him a call,” I said as we exchanged numbers.

Well, this went from a terrible day to a somewhat joyful one. Now I have to actually reach out to the numbers I received, which is like the hardest part. I waved goodbye to Sungwoon and Taehyun after hugging them to death because I was so thankful and went back to my original dorm (which will be taken away from in two weeks, fuck this college).

My current roommates are out to who knows where right now so there I was, staring at my phone while lying on my top bunk bed. More specifically, the names on my recent contact list.

_Hwang Minhyun_  
_Kim Jaehwan_  
_Yoon Jisung_

I decided to call Jisung first since I need a job before I can really move in with anyone. I clicked on his name, and after a few rings, and unfamiliar voice rang in my ears.

_“Hello? This is Yoon Jisung speaking.”_

After chatting through the phone with him for a couple of minutes, I was able to schedule an interview with the said manager of Starbucks for next Saturday at noon.

Well I’ll be damned, that was pretty easy. But now comes the hard part, calling those two guys. How am I supposed to approach them through a phone call? I can’t just go like _“Hey I’m really desperate to find a room even though I have no money hAHAHAHA”_ or else I’ll be rejected for sure.

I shook my head. It’s worth a shot, and after all, I could just look for other flyers. I clicked on Hwang Minhyun’s number and waited as it rang.

After what seemed like forever, he actually picked up.

 _“Hello?”_ A low (but sexy) voice answered and I suddenly felt really nervous.

“Uh hi, I’m Sungwoon’s little sister and he told me that you guys are looking for someone to room with. Is this the right number? Hwang Minhyun?”

A pause. “Yes, it is, but are you okay with rooming with two guys? We’re okay with it but I just want to make sure that you are 100%.”

Okay, it’s only been like 10 seconds and I can already tell he’s a total sweetheart.

“Thank you for considering that, Minhyun, but I think I’ll be okay with it. I’m sort of.. Desperate at this point because of my situation.”

“Would you care to explain it to me at our apartment? So that you can take a look if you’re interested or not and I think it’s better to talk in person.”

“Yes, of course!” I smiled even though he can’t see my face right now. “I’m free today, maybe around lunchtime?”

“Sure, I’ll text you the address and information.”

We continued to chit-chat a little and officially scheduled meeting him and possibly his roommate at four.

I dressed up at a quarter until four and asked for directions to several people before finding the right apartment. The place didn’t look too shabby, it looked just right for people who wanted to rent it for college.

I suddenly felt too nervous to ring the doorbell, but I pushed it anyways. I’m starting to debate if this really is a good idea. What if they don’t like me? What if I’m just crazy to them and they won’t let me-

My thoughts were cut off when the door opened, revealing a tall and _beautiful_ boy in front of me. I was a little stunned, he’s way out of my league. It makes me wonder how my brother could be friends with this guy because I cannot take my eyes off of him.

He was wearing a semi-formal button up, neatly tucked in with his white jeans but I could not stop looking at his face.

I realized that I might have been staring for too long when he cleared his throat awkwardly. I snapped out of my train of thought and muttered,

“Sorry, you had… you had something on your face.”

Why would I say that to him oh my god.

“Er, thank you,” he says as he rubbed his face before turning his attention to me. “Are you Sungwoon’s sister?”

“Yes!” I exclaimed.

I completely forgot to introduce myself.

“My name is Ha (Y/N), a rising 2nd year and I’m really desperate to find a new place.” I put my hand up for him to shake.

He shook it lightly, and boy are his hands soft, and spoke, “Hwang Minhyun, rising 3rd year and the one who was on the phone. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

I grinned. A man with manners. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Please come inside. And also, please take off your shoes before you come in.” he requested.

I did as I was told, and went inside alongside with Minhyun. Much to my surprise, the inside was very neat. The floors and windows are practically shining and there were photos that were neatly framed and hung on the walls. The interior looked way too neat for an apartment.

That must mean they either have a maid, or one of them is a complete neat freak. Not that I mind though, neat is good.

“Where’s your other roommate? Jaehwan, is it?” I asked.

“Oh he had a vocal practice today so he’s out right now. He’ll be back tonight.” Minhyun explained.

During the brief tour, Minhyun was explaining some house rules and I found myself staring at the interior in awe the entire time. Afterwards, he made some tea to make me feel welcomed.

Such a sweetheart.

“So, I hope you liked the tour. But let’s talk about you,” he says as he sat down on the living room couch. “Earlier in the phone call, you said you were desperate because of your situation?”

I took a chair and sat across from him and sipped on my tea. I explained to him about what happened with my scholarship and that my brother recommended me here.

“I’m having my job interview next Saturday, so that means if I were to stay, I would probably be in debt for a few weeks. Is that okay?” I asked, getting in the edge of my seat for his answer. If he says no, then I’m done for.

Minhyun smiled. “You can move in with us. Don’t worry about your money for now. I’m sorry about your loss of scholarship, (Y/N).”

Oh my god, did he just say I can move in?!

“Are you serious? You’re okay with me moving in just like that? Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything while I’m here?” I started to ramble a lot and Minhyun chuckled.

“It’s fine, really. Just get settled moving in after the semester is over and I’m sure by then you’ll have a job. You only need to pay about $200 for rent here.”

$200? That’s not bad at all… And more importantly, I’m moving in!!

I jumped up and exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Minhyun! I really feel like I owe you. Please tell me if you need anything, like at all. I’m so excited!” I started dancing with joy like a hooligan and Minhyun was laughing as I danced.

“I look forward to being your roommate, (Y/N),” he says shortly after my ceremony.

I beamed at him, “Same! Even though I haven’t met Jaehwan yet, I’m excited!”

I wonder what kind of a person Jaehwan will be since Minhyun is such an angel. After chatting a little bit more with Minhyun, I left the apartment feeling super energized and excited that I went to text Sungwoon.

**Me:  
i’m moving in with them!!1!**

**Small Giant Brother:  
really? congratz, now you won’t be so homeless**

**Me:  
yup and it’s all thanks to you :):)):**

**Small Giant Brother:  
yea well you still owe me**

**Me:  
yes i know. but you didn’t tell me that minhyun was hot and like an angel blessed by the gods??**

**Small Giant brother:  
why the fuck would i say that to you**

**Me:  
who do u think ur talking to**

**Small Giant brother:  
The most handomest man u’ve ever laid eyes on**

**Me:  
i’m gonna throw up. anwyays thanks again and tell taehyun too!!**

**Small Giant brother:  
Sure sure. Now go pack up and get ready fuckface**

**Me:  
** **Fuck you too**  
  
What a long day it’s been.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea suddenly popped in my mind bc I love some Minhwan friendship and there aren’t enough reader scenarios in AO3 for Wanna One or JBJ. Please keep in mind that this fic is overly exaggerated and you really can’t lose a scholarship that easily unless you mess up real bad lol
> 
> this fic just for fun so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, feel free to tell me who you want the reader to be paired up with as the fic goes on! i'm debating on if i should make multiple scenarios or stick to one so please let me know :)


End file.
